The Untold Stories of Will and Alyss
by DigitalSea68
Summary: Basically some random short stories where Will and Alyss are the main characters, usually together. However it could get heated...


_**I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE RANGER'S APPRENTICE**_

_**Note-**_ -TRA- signifies a line/paragraph brake for a change of characters or some other reason.

This takes place at the end of book six: The Siege of Macindaw, when Will rides off to Redmont to visit Alyss.

_Dearest Will,_

_I trust this letter finds you well and happy. _

_Lady Pauline is keeping me busy but she gave me some time off to entertain Horace last week. He was visiting for one of his swordsmanship classes. He said to give you his best wishes. While he was here, I told him about a strange dream I keep having. We're back in the tower and I have Keren's sword in my hand and he's telling me to hurt you and I can't refuse him. But then you say the most amazing and wonderful thing and it completely breaks his hold over me. _

_Horace says it might not be a dream. He believes it's a memory. I wish with all my heart that he's right, and that you really did say what I think you said. He also told me that people like you and me spend too much time thinking over things and not enough time just coming out and saying them. I think he's right. Write to me please and tell me what you did say. In the meantime, I'll take Horace's advice and just say it myself. _

_I love you._

_Alyss_

_ He dropped the letter on the table, staring at it. He could write to her. A letter would take a week to reach Castle Redmont. But Tug was outside, saddled and ready, and he could be there in less than three days. He dashed to the bedroom and began cramming spare clothes into his saddlebags. He'd leave a message at the inn, telling Baron Ergell he'd be gone for a few days._

_ Or a week_

_ His boots rang on the floorboards as he made his way to the door from the veranda and slung the saddlebags over Tug's back. The little horse looked up in surprise. There was an energy and a purpose about his master that he hadn't seen for some time. Will was about to mount, then he hesitated. He ran back inside and picked up the Gilet in it's case, slinging it over one shoulder. Suddenly there was room for music in his life after all._

_ Making his way outside again, he paused for a second as he locked the cabin door behind him. He was conscious of an unfamiliar sensation, something he hadn't felt for some time. Then he realized what it was and smiled quietly._

_ It was happiness._

_**The rest of this is purely created by me, as the events after this were never specified.**_

_ Will for the second time in twenty four hours rode the ferry across the waters to the shore from Castle Seacliff. He could tell that the ferryman was uneasy around him and decided silence was the best option. Surprisingly however, the ferryman broke the silence, not seeming to be uneasy at all._

_ "Is Seacliff so bad that you actually had to leave after being here for no more than an hour?" the ferryman chuckled at his own remark._

_ Will gave a small laugh at the question and replied casually," I think it's the call of chaos in all Ranger's, we just can't stand the peace and quiet."_

_ The ferry pulled up alongside the shore and the ferryman cast the rope around the pulley to hold the raft close to the shore. The ferryman gave a small salute to the Ranger and bid him farewell on his ride. Will nodded his appreciation and continued across to the shore._

_ Later that evening, Will pitched his tent in the cover of an elder tree and started a fire, mostly so he could roast a pot of coffee, as he was an extreme coffee hound. The coffee finally done, Will pulled out his jar of honey and made a cup of the dark, rich, Ariddi drink. His mind raced to what may or may not happen at Redmont with Alyss. She may say she loves him but she still could turn him down, after all he was a Ranger and lived a very active life, traveling unexpectedly and going on constant missions._

_ After three and a half days of traveling on Tug, only stopping to sleep for a couple hours every night, Will was relieved to see the giant gleaming red castle known as Redmont in the near distance. Riding up to the entrance the guards instantly recognized him and saluted before opening the gates to him._

_-TRA-_

_ Alyss heard a slight change in the general noise of the courtyard outside and she peered through her window to see what the disruption held. A small figure on a shaggy pony was making his way through the people and was riding towards the castle doors. _

_ It's Will, she thought._

_ She quickly grabbed her hairbrush that Lady Pauline had given her and thoroughly brushed her straight blonde hair that so many people admired. She also took a wet cloth and washed her face before changing into a casual yet stunning dress that revealed more than was probably suitable._

_ I hope he hasn't come in person to turn me down because he just couldn't put it nicely in a letter, she fretted._

_-TRA-_

_ Will rode up to main hall entrance and nodded to the guard that was posted on duty. The chain mail clad man let Will in, afterwards taking Tug's reins and leading him to them stables. Will headed up to the floor where Alyss had a room and hoped for the best._

_ He approached the door to her room and held his breathe. Here's to all my doubts and fears, he thought. He rapped on the oak door several times before a pretty, no, breathe taking blonde woman answered. She smiled as she saw Will although her heart was really racing like the devil himself._

_ "Will, I wasn't expecting you to come in person," she stated, seemingly calm._

_ Will savored her beautiful voice and replied, his voicing cracking slightly from tension, "Well I couldn't really say what I had to in a mere letter, so I rode here myself."_

_-TRA-_

_ Oh gosh, she thought, he's trying to put me down nicely._

_ His next words shattered that very thought._

_ "Alyss, I love you."_

_-TRA-_

_ Will's heart felt like it literally exploded after confessing to her. He made a small gesture rubbing his chest, just to make sure his heart was still there._

_ It took a moment or two, but the words sunk into Alyss eventually and all of her courier training was instantly dispelled as she fully showed her emotions by throwing her arms around Will and hugged him tightly. He embraced it and took in her sweet smell._

_ She finally released him and he looked straight into her beautiful grey eyes. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have someone as good looking as her. Little did he know she was thinking the same thing about him. But they both had a deep love for each other that ran far deeper than looks._

_ They were well and truly in love._


End file.
